Mario Gameshow Ultimate!
by ThatRandomSquid
Summary: 18 contestants are invited to compete for 1,000,000 coins. Who will come out on top? VOTING OPEN
1. The Contestants

"Hello hello hello!" Boshi crashed through the wall of the set. "I'm here! Let's get started yo!" The camera crew began the show's theme music.

"Hello, welcome to Mario Gameshow Ultimate, I'm your host, Boshi. Now, let's intoduce this years contestants, who are competing for the grand prize of 1,000,000 coins."

"He's the main man that everyone hates, I mean, loves," Boshi recovered as ThatRandomSquid glared at him. "It's Mario!" Mario walked onstage and waved as a fan toad jumped onstage and screamed "Marry me Mario!"

"Security!" Boshi yelled. The security koopas dragged the fan toad away to the underground dungeon to be tortured.

Boshi continued. "He's the guest with the poltergeist, it's Luigi!" Luigi walked onstage and tried to be cool by leaning against the wall and winking at the reader, but the wall fell over because it was the fourth wall.

"Bleepity bleepin kids these days," the builder toad grumbled as he fixed the fourth wall.

"It's the pink princess of the toad's, Peach!" Peach walked onstage and blew a kiss. Boshi swooned for a moment, but regained his composure.

"It's the annoying character nobody will ever like because they've only been in one mainstream Mario game, Daisy!" Daisy punched Boshi in the stomach.

"Frick!" He wheezed. "It's the galactic ruler of the cosmos, Rosalina!" She glided onstage.

"It's the obnoxious toad who does everything, Toad!" "Hello!" He said in his obnoxiously squeaky voice.

"It's the smurfette of the toads, Toadette!" The fourth wall fell on the builder toad who was fixing it.

"It's the fruit loving fiend, Yoshi!" Yoshi stuck out his tongue and accidentally ate a goomba in the front row.

"It's the rich moneybags, Captain Toad!" All the Wario fan toads sighed inn unison, thinking he was the moneybags.

"It's the whoknowswhatgenderitis, Birdo!

"It's the mayor of New Donk City, Pauline! Peach began fuming as Pauline walked onstage.

"It's the explosive bombshell, Bombette!" Everyone groaned at Boshi's lame puns.

"It's the former Shado Siren with an epic hat, Vivian!" Boshi ran over and stole her hat.

"It's the cloud lady windspirit, Flurrie!" Vivian ran over to Boshi, grabbed her hat, and conked him on the head.

"Last but not least, it's the elusive yet tasty Princess Eclair!" The whole audience ohh'd and luigi's eyes turned into hearts. Daisy smacked him.

"Now, next episode, we will do the first challe-" Boshi was cut off by a noise from backstage.

"You forgot us you idiot!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah, um, oops. We have Wendy, Larry, and Lemmy." Wendy sashayed onto the stage like Kim Kardashian.

The wal fell on the builder toad again. "$ !#" he yelled.

Boshi started over again.

"Now, next episode, we will do the first challenge, and the episode after that will have our first elimination. Thanks for watching and have a good night! Now, is there a medic somewhere?" Boshi finished.

* * *

 **Hey guys, if you'd like to suggest a challenge, PM me or comment.**


	2. Vivian Is A Salty Opportunist

**Hey guys, from now on, at the beginning of each chapter, I'm going to be replying to comments here.**

 **Guest- Yeah, I know, that was my way of dropping the wall on the builder toad. Again.**

 **Now, without further ado, let'sa go!**

* * *

"Welcome to Mario Gameshow Ultimate! As you all know, I'm your host, Boshi. Now, cue the theme song!" Boshi exclaimed.

 _Welcome to the wackiest show!_

 _Where everything and anything go!_

 _Things are amuck!_

 _The contestants suck!_

 _It's Mario Gameshow Ultimate!_

The contestants filed out onto the stage. "For today's challenge," Boshi told them. "You will each get a dart gun and 20 sleeping darts. You must hit other players to knock them out. You may then take their stuff and use it to become more savage. You will find all of your darts in these amazzing leather satchels, which are sponsored by MKTVN. The darts will break if they hit the ground, but they are safe inside the satchels. The only way to get more darts is to be savage. The last 3 left standing gain immunity. First place, however, gets immunity and cake."

"Why cake?" Peach asked.

"Because cake!" Boshi flutterjumped and threw a piece of cake that hit her in the face.

"Murf flurben" she said. It was hard to understand her due to the cake in her mouth, but she had actually said "point taken".

"Now, we will teleport to the arena." Boshi told them as a flash of light surrounding Boshi, the camera crew, all 18 contestants, and ThatRandomSquid.

They reappeared in a hotel like building. "Welcome to Hotel Mario!" a goomba appeared out of nowhere and Boshi shot it in the head. It quickly died.

"What the $*#%!" Daisy cussed.

"Mama-Mia!" Mario cried. "I-a sold this place back in the 90's!"

"Who do you think bought it?" Boshi asked like it was the stupidest question in the world. "Now, ready, set, fight!" He disappeared.

Everyone was to shocked to move. Wendy pulled the dart gun out of her belt and grabbed a dart to load it with. As she went to load it, she fumbled the dart. She cursed as she reached for it. The dart fell and the point embedded itself in her leg. She collapsed.

Vivian, being a salty opportunist, ran over and grabbed Wendy's satchel and gun. She wielded them both(hers and Wendy's)like hero dualies (minus the dodge rolls) and quickly loaded a dart in each. She aimed and shot, taking down Lemmy and Bombette. Everyone scattered.

Mario had snuck up to the third floor. He heard a noise around the corner and fired. A Larry jumped out at him. He was about to shoot him, when he collapsed. Eclair high fived Larry. "Good job."

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Flurrie were back to back to back to back, guns pointed forward. Toad and Toadette saw them from the second floor balcony. Toad and Toadette acted like pro Fortnite players and started shooting over the balcony. Toadette hit Peach, who was closest to her, then ducked as three darts flew over her head. She fired again and heard cursing. Toad, meanwhile was sniping somehow without a sniper, which didn't work very well. Toad got hit by Daisy and fell. Toadette screamed "For Glory and Fortnite!" She jumped of the balcony and landed on flurry, as the wall fell over. Toadette shot Flurrie, then turned, but Rosalina shot Toadette and ended her reign of terror. She got Daisy too for good measure, then ran toward the stairs.

Luigi was walking on the roof. Yoshi came up the fire escape. "Hi!" He yelled. Luigi jumped and fell off the roof.

"Well, that was easy," Yoshi mused. He shot Luigi, who was laying on the ground.

Captain Toad was in a shootout with Birdo. Pauline came up behind her and shot her. She aimed at Captain Toad, then shot. He tried to jump out of the way, then remembered he couldn't. He cursed as the dart hit him.

"There are 6 contestants left." Boshi said over the intercom. "Please come to the lobby for the final battle. Or don't. I don't care. Gods, they are so annoying. Now, it's just me and my margarita. What do you mean it didn't turn off? F-" the intercom shut off.

Yoshi, Vivian, Eclair, Larry, Rosalina, and Pauline gathered in the lobby, staring each other down.

"What do we do now?" Larry asked Eclair. She shot him in the head.

"Well, that felt good." Eclair said. She turned the dart gun on Vivian and fired. Vivian dove out of the way, and the dart instead hit Pauline.

Vivian pulled the trigger in Rosalina, then turned toward Yoshi, but saw Eclair instead. Yoshi snuck up behind Eclair and hit her, then shot Vivian before she could react.

An airhorn sounded and all of the contestants were teleported back to the studio. Everyone woke up.

"Congratulations to today's winners, Vivian, Princess Eclair, and Yoshi! Here." Boshi hands Yoshi a peace of cake, who promptly swallows it whole.

"So, loyal viewers, remember to vote for anyone except Vivian, Eclair, and Yoshi. Votes will be tallied at the beginning of next episode, and someone will be eliminated. Thanks for watching, and remember to vote!" Boshi finished.

* * *

 **Like Boshi said, don't forget to cast your votes!**


End file.
